


Snogging Season

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #107: ’Tis the Season to…, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #14: Warm Fuzzy socks.
Warnings: Fluffy sweetness, have your floss handy.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #107: ’Tis the Season to…, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #14: [Warm Fuzzy socks](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/B1021838962_zpswb1j9jep.jpg.html).
> 
> **Warnings:** Fluffy sweetness, have your floss handy.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Snogging Season

~

“Why are you decorating?” asked Scorpius.

Albus, adorable in fuzzy Christmas socks, paused. “Because…’tis the season?” 

“We’re spending half the holidays with my parents, and the second bit with your ten thousand relatives, so why bother? We won’t be here.” 

“I like decorating,” said Albus. “What does it hurt?” 

“Just seems like a waste.” 

“Oh really?” Albus beckoned Scorpius over. When he moved closer, Albus pointed up. 

“Mistletoe?” Scorpius snorted. “We don’t need excuses to kiss.” 

“We don’t,” agreed Albus, leaning in. He kissed Scorpius softly, sweetly. “But it doesn’t hurt, does it?” 

“Mmm.” Scorpius smiled. “I suppose not.” 

~


End file.
